Bref je suis myope
by kikibenz29
Summary: Harry Potter en vacances... et ses lunettes :) OS en 3 parties
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire sur Ginny et Harry a trois époques de leur vie

ND: Les personnages ne sont pas tirés de ma réflexion (évident mais je le précise quand même)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bref je suis myope**

 **.**

 **Acte One**

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire Harry ?

A l'entente de mon prénom, je me retournai. Malgré le soleil qui m'éblouissait, je vis clairement une chevelure rousse qui encadrait un visage furibond.

 _Ginny_

Mon regard revint instantanément sur le corps étendu sur la serviette, désormais badigeonné de crème solaire par mes propres mains.

 _Oups_

\- C'est qui elle ? Cria ma fiancée.

\- Ben, euh… Franchement… J'en sais rien du tout, dis-je dérouté.

Ginny rougit furieusement. A cet instant, son visage rivalisait avec celui de son frère Ron quand celui-ci était embarrassé.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu étais en train de masser une autre femme et que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? glapit-elle.

Elle était clairement énervée, sa voix était montée dans les aigus et elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Je me retournai vers l'inconnue à côté de moi et vis avec soulagement qu'elle dormait encore.

 _Il manquait plus que de se retrouver devant deux femmes hystériques. Hum, pardon Ginny._

\- Techniquement, je lui mettais de la crème solaire mais…

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir comment tes misérables mains aient pu se retrouver sur le corps d'une autre femme !

Je voyais bien que désormais toutes les personnes aux alentours étendues sur la plage nous regardaient.

Les femmes m'envoyaient des regards meurtriers, pensant clairement que j'ai pu tromper ma compagne, enceinte de surcroît, avec une autre en vacances. Les hommes, quant-à-eux me jetaient des regards compatissants, sans doute après avoir constaté le caractère de la rouquine.

Et c'est vrai, je sentais que j'allais en baver avec celle-ci après cette boulette.

 _T'es dans la merde._

Je sortis de ma léthargie quand Ginny se rapprocha dangereusement de la femme étendue. Alors qu'elle allait lui tirer les cheveux pour la relever, je la pris par le bras et l'emmena plus loin.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, sinon je te jure que tu seras mort avant d'avoir vu ton enfant au monde.

\- Calme-toi chérie, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

\- Me calmer ? Tu me demandes de me calmer ? J'étais en train de te chercher car je ne te voyais pas revenir de l'eau et je te retrouve _là_!

\- Je ne voyais plus notre emplacement, il y a trop de monde.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es retrouvé à recouvrir de crème le dos de cette blondasse ? Tu ne trouves plus donc tu me remplaces c'est ça ?

\- Mais Ginny, elle est rousse donc j'ai cru que c'était toi !

\- Est-ce que tu me prends pour une idiote ? Elle est encore plus blonde que ce furet de Malefoy !

Je baissai le regard, penaud, et suivis Ginny qui marchait à grands pas jusqu'à nos serviettes.

 _Est-ce que je devrai lui dire ?_

 _Non c'est vraiment trop la honte._

Je vis Ginny se pencher difficilement à cause de son ventre rebondi. Elle ramassa sa serviette et me tourna le dos.

 _C'est ta future femme, dis-lui._

\- Ginny ?

\- Non pas maintenant Harry…

Entendre sa voix brisée me serra le cœur, je pris sa main et fis en sorte de me retrouver face à elle.

\- Ginny…

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans et pourtant je porte un enfant de toi. Et toi tu… tu…

 _Dis-lui._

\- J'ai perdu mes lunettes, bredouillai-je rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum… Mes lunettes sont tombées dans l'eau quand je me baignai et euh… J'ai pas réussi à les retrouver. Et donc tu sais… J'y vois quasi rien sans mes lunettes… Et donc, je me suis trompée de serviette.

Elle me regarda un long moment avec des yeux incrédules. Puis soudain, je vis un léger sourire au bord de ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai devant ma fiancée qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et qui rigolait à perdre haleine en même temps.

 _Euh j'ai sauté une étape._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma et me chuchota très clairement.

\- Harry je me suis fait pipi dessus.

Elle m'embrassa chastement et continua comme si de rien était :

\- Allez viens, on va essayer de les retrouver. Mais la prochaine fois que je te retrouve à te tromper de femme Harry, ce n'est pas ta paire de lunettes que tu perdras, mais plutôt ta paire de castagnettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 _Bref, c'est ma vie._ _ **La vie d'un myope**_ _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Acte two**

Quand je sortis de l'eau, je sentis clairement ma peau du dos tirailler. Il était grand temps que je remette de la crème solaire.

Je retournai et m'assis sur ma serviette rouge. J'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres ma dulcinée endormie et tendis la main pour prendre la crème solaire dans le sac.

Je sentis néanmoins un regard sur moi. Pensant bien que c'était Lily, je levai les yeux vers ma fille en faisant un sourire.

Quelle que fut pas ma surprise en voyant une petite fille, certes du même âge que Lily, mais à la chevelure noire.

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas pris le risque de prendre mes lunettes pour aller nager, mais quand même… J'hallucine pas là, ce n'est pas ma fille hein ? Les colorations ca existent à cet âge ?_

\- Pourquoi tu es là Monsieur ? demanda la petite fille.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, elle allait bien finir par rejoindre ses parents.

Je m'allongeai sur ma serviette en espérant m'endormir au soleil.

\- Papa, y a un monsieur sur ta serviette !

 _Encore elle ? Elle ne peut pas aller jouer ailleurs ? Et les parents ils sont où ? Ils sont obligés de toujours emmener leurs enfants en vacances ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, nous par exemple, on a laissé James, Albus et Lily chez leurs grands-parents et puis…_

 _Oh non._

Je me relevai d'un coup. Même en ayant pas une bonne vision, je vis nettement un grand baraqué aux cheveux bruns s'approcher à grands pas d'ici, accompagné de la petite fille qui trottinait joyeusement et insoucieusement derrière lui.

 _Et merde._

 _._

 _._

Je vis parfaitement bien le haussement de sourcil de Ginny quand je finis-enfin-par retrouver nos places.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant mon état.

Je haussai négligemment les épaules.

 _Aie mauvaise idée, c'est douloureux._

\- J'avais laissé mes lunettes ici… et je me suis trompé.

L'inquiétude fut remplacé par de la colère.

\- Et quoi tu t'es encore retrouvé à enjamber le dos d'une fichue blonde ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné même à quarante ans. Je t'avais dit de les garder mais non il faut toujours que tu en fasses qu'à ta tête.

J'écoutai que d'une oreille les remontrances de ma femme.

 _Pourquoi on s'obstine à aller en vacances à la mer ? C'est bien la montagne aussi non ? Quoiqu'en hiver, je n'arrive pas à mettre mes lunettes de ski par-dessus celles-ci donc…_

\- N'empêche qu'elle était rousse, dis-je à ma femme après qu'elle s'ait tu.

\- Écrase. Sinon tu n'arriveras plus à ouvrir les _deux_ yeux.

 _Bref j'ai un cocard. J'ai plus qu'un œil pour voir._ _ **Un œil myope parce que oui, je suis encore myope**_ _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Acte three**

\- Tu veux que je te mette de la crème ? Ta peau est aussi rousse que tes cheveux. Ah non pardon maintenant ils sont blancs.

\- Mhh.

Je pris le pot de crème et l'étalai sur la peau fripée de ma femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… dis-je dégouté. C'est plus du tout sexy de faire ça.

\- Mhh

\- T'as plus de conversation à ton âge hein ? On dirait une souche de bois morte.

Après ce dur labeur, je m'essuyai la main avec une mine dégoutée.

\- Harry ?

 _Oh non ça recommence._

Et comme je l'avais senti venir, je vis la petite silhouette de ma femme, debout à quelques pas d'où j'étais installé. On voyait clairement, même si ma vue s'était encore dégradée, que cette femme atteignait la soixantaine. Ses cheveux étaient désormais courts et ils n'avaient plus la couleur du feu d'antan. De grosses rides déformaient son visage autrefois doux et lisse. Mais malgré l'âge avancé et son caractère encore plus épouvantable, cette femme partageait ma vie. Et même nos pics et nos insultes de tous les jours ne changeraient rien à notre amour. Cette femme sera à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort, voire même après car on se fera probablement enterré côte à côte.

 _Ben oui on se fera chier et on s'aimera encore._

\- Tu as encore perdu tes lunettes Harry ? dit Ginny exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non je les ais !

En effet, je ne les avais pas quittées de la journée. J'avais annoncé à Ginny que je partais me baigner mais c'était totalement faux. J'étais parti aux toilettes. Et oui, que voulez-vous, il n'y a pas que la vue qui diminue à mon âge, la vessie également.

 _Mais je préférais mourir que de lui avouer._

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu penses à les changer alors sale vieillard, dit-elle cinglante. Mais ça me rassure, t'es même pas fichu d'en profiter pour toucher une jeune.

 _Bref je suis vieux._ _ **Et je suis toujours myope.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **End :)**


End file.
